In my pocket!
by Diivaa Bloom
Summary: [UA] ¿Qué es lo que guarda Yaten Kou en su bolsillo? Nada más ni nada menos que una genio; la cual le concederá tres deseos...•Para Ashamed Kawaii•
1. Capítulo 1

******Disclaimer aplicado/** Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi.

**Aclaraciones/** Éste fic es estrictamente **Yaten&Luna **—y como pareja secundaria tendrá Seiya&Usagi— Sino lo tolerás, pues... no seas masoquista y ¡alejate!

* * *

Dedicado a mi amiga brujilda, más conocida por éstos lados como **Ashamed Kawaii**, que adoro por... ejem, nuestras witches cuestiones *guiño* ¡Brujilda, comenzando con el pairing que debió existir desde siempre! XD

* * *

**IN MY POCKET!**

* * *

**1.**

* * *

**Y**aten Kou inspiró con fuerza obligándose a no pegar un gritito de satisfacción cuando el último accionista, sentado en esa gran mesa de la sala de juntas, dejó su firma sobre el papel.

El alivio que se coló entre sus venas fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para anestesiar los signos claros de pánico que estuvo sufriendo durante toda la mañana. Gracias al cielo el sudor espantoso que empañó su frente se difuminó cuando los socios le dieron el visto bueno a las cláusulas del contrato de sociedad que firmaron minutos después de leerlo cuantiosas veces.

A Yaten le había gustado alardear excesiva confianza durante lo que duró el proyecto en base a sus fuertes habilidades administrativas; aclarándole a sus compañeros que no les vería la cara luego de concluirlo ya que, obviamente, sería ascendido ni bien la última gota de tinta fuese derramada sobre el contrato.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Teniendo en cuenta que logró escalar posiciones en tan sólo cinco años, cuando a una persona normal le hubiese tomado la mitad de su vida.

Y ahora él estaba a un solo paso de la meta —y no es que en algún momento lo haya dudado—.

Mientras procuró tranquilizarse un poco, siguió con la mirada aceitunada a los demás socios ya resignados a su suerte; y fue allí cuando el platinado sintió el pesado escudriño del señor Shimizu sobre él. No era desconocido para nadie el hecho de que el CEO de LaNiKo S.A fuese un tipo duro, con una expresión horrible en la cara y un humor incluso peor. Así que su propio regocijo quedaría para último lugar; primero debía ocuparse de que todo saliese como debía ser y sin decepcionar al jefe.

Dos meses atrás, Yaten fue llamado por éste a su oficina para informarle que él, su empleado más eficiente, con excelentes conocimientos empresariales y legales, se encargaría del tratado de libre comercio y posible fusión con la multinacional EdaTecno; y que esperaba que lo resolviese con la astucia que lo caracterizaba. Es decir… logrando grandes ventajas y utilidades para ellos con el mínimo costo de inversión.

Por supuesto que aceptó inmediatamente con la confianza innata —y claramente sabiendo que negarse no contaba como opción—; aunque media hora después tuvo las dolorosas ganas de arrancarse de la cabeza uno a uno sus cabellos plateados. Se trataba de una gran responsabilidad. Y no es que Kou no fuese casi casi sinónimo de aquella palabrita. Sino que había estado esperando por una oportunidad así toda su bendita vida laboral.

Al comienzo supo que debía sacrificarse en pos de sus altos y codiciosos sueños; y por ellos dejó de frecuentar a sus únicos amigos, que podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano, e incluso le sobrarían tres de ellos para ser exactos.

No había sido fácil para él, más allá de que todo el mundo lo tenía por un tipo solitario, arrogante y que se cargaba un humor de perros. Sólo dos personas en el jodido universo lograban sacarle de vez en cuando una sonrisa, evitando que Yaten despotricara insultos a diestra y siniestra.

Así que por dos meses se mantuvo alejado de ellos —en especial de _ella_—. Ella lo distraería demasiado y en la puta vida lograría un ascenso.

Y ansiaba tanto, tanto, ser alguien mejor para y por ella.

Suspiró.

Luego de un arduo trabajo en recolectar informes estadísticos, flujos de inversión y fluctuaciones en la empresa con la cual negociarían, finalmente dio por concluido el contrato que permitiría fusionar ambas multinacionales. Y no era de extrañarse el notar debajo de sus ojos cómo se delinearon unas ligeras líneas renegridas, las cual denotaba el arrastre que el cansancio buscaba rotular en su rostro.

Aun así, frotándose los ojos y distendiendo los músculos tensos de su espalda, se preparó para la gran transacción de su vida. Aquella que lo mantenía pendiente sobre una cuerda ínfima; aquella que lo desigualaba y separaba del resto de los altos dirigentes.

Entonces, con su impecable porte, sonrisa confiada, y una disertación correcta y detallada había conseguido convencer a las tres cuartas partes de aquellos prósperos y poderosos hombres.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó de una manera tan poco probable que Minako-san —la secretaria personal del CEO— se preguntó sorprendida si se trataba del mismo irritable Kou con el cual compartía la oficina.

Desde su posición incluso podía verle el arreglo en la última muela que se hizo semanas atrás. Y por lo visto también un blanqueo total en los dientes.

—Hmp. Correcto. Kou, ven aquí —una ruda voz ordenó al joven muchacho acercársele—. Hazte cargo del resto y luego te quiero ver en mi oficina.

Mientras que dentro del despacho se quedaron junto al señor Shimizu todos los inversionistas extranjeros, que estrecharon sus manos simbolizando el compromiso de ambas partes para con el otro, Yaten asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza para luego salir por la puerta seguido de Minako.

Afuera, Yaten soltó finalmente un pesado suspiro. Liberando así un poco del estrés que venía acarreando su cuerpo desde hacía días.

—Al fin —sostuvo con fuerza el papelerío del cual debía encargarse de corroborar que todo estuviese en regla para luego archivarlo meticulosamente.

Volvió a bufar. Pero ésta vez con cansancio y resignación. Le tomaría otra semana todo el proceso. Y sí, él se podía jactar de ser un genio, con un IQ altísimo. Pero aun así contaba con la misma cantidad de tiempo que el resto de los mortales. Y su mente —así como su cuerpo— estaba agotada.

Y además…

Él quería verla. La extrañaba.

Por unos malditos sesenta días la descuidó y no podría soportar un momento más sin ella.

—… —giró el rostro amargado, hacia el escritorio de una rubia de curvas atractivas. Su platinada ceja derecha se elevó unos centímetros por sobre la otra y la sonrisa oblicua que le acompañó dejó al descubierto la pronta solución—. Aino-san —susurró acercándose a ella.

La aludida ladeó el rostro justo cuando se metía una galleta de arroz a la boca. Bueno, en realidad fueron dos, y sin masticar. Sus mejillas abultadas dieron fe de ello. Y el pronto ahogamiento también.

El sonrojo que la acompañó por supuesto que no le ayudó en mucho. Al contrario, se sentía más asfixiada. Pobre mujer, el tipo del buró en frente —¡que jamás en la vida le habló!— de pronto lo hacía. Justamente en ese momento.

—Te quiero proponer algo —continuó Yaten, al ver que ella no respondió a su llamado. La había visto subir su vista hacia él pero inmediatamente la hizo caer hacia un montón de folios y registros sobre la mesa ¿Tan intimidante podía llegar a ser?—. Supongo que te has dado cuenta del tiempo que llevo en el proyecto y que, bueno, mi vida social definitivamente es casi inexistente gracias a él… No digo que me interese mucho; preferiría rasguñar la pared con mis uñas antes de salir de juerga con un cúmulo de idiotas… En fin, el tema es el siguiente —buscó finalizar, antes de meter la pata insultando a sus compañeros y sin conseguir nada a cambio—: Tengo una hermana pequeña, diecisiete años y planea salir ésta noche con un tipo —mintió descaradamente—. Y tú sabrás lo atrevidos y «ansiosos» que se ponen últimamente —señaló mostrándose consternado.

La rubia coqueta empinó apenas la cabeza para ojear a su interlocutor, que se mantenía estático frente a ella y con las manos ocupadas en no dejar caer las carpetas llenas de hojas —¿Q-qué quieres decir? —preguntó cuando logró digerir con éxito la primera galleta.

Yaten sonrió como si nada —Bueno, Aino-san, nadie en éste despacho desconoce la vida libertina que llevas. Por eso te digo que debes comprender bien cómo se mueve todo en las calles. Especialmente la vida nocturna… Me imagino que el peligro es moneda corriente en éstos días —el platinado pegó semejante suspiro que ayudó a ese comentario a hacerlo ver como si fuese un viejo de ochenta años en vez de un veinteañero. Amargado y quejoso. Pero veinteañero al fin de cuentas.

—¿Me estás llamando buscona y desinhibida?

—…Eh —Yaten hizo un paso certero hacia atrás cuando la rubia pegó un salto sobre el asiento. Afortunadamente no era con intenciones homicidas, sino más bien en respuesta al llamado de la glotonería. Una galleta más fue devorada frente a sus ojos sin una pisca de modales.

—_Todosh losh tiposh shon igualesh_ —acotó una Minako atorada.

—¿Perdona?

Ella cruzó los brazos por sobre su pecho, como buscando cubrirse los senos —¿Qué es lo que busca el intocable Yaten Kou de mí? —exclamó teatralmente.

—No me interesas para _eso_, si es lo que te estás imaginando —Yaten puso cara de estar mordisqueando un limón y la miró con prepotencia.

Minako zarandeó una de sus manos, como quien no cree lo que se le dice—Sí, sí. Excusas, excusas. Así comienzan: Necesito un favor. Luego te terminan metiendo en su cama.

—… Nadie habló de cama.

—Y todo porque una tiene un potencial erótico a flor de piel —eludió el comentario del platinado.

—Tsk… —sonrió por lo bajo, sin creer en el lío que se metió—. ¿Siquiera podrías escuchar mi propuesta la cual, para tu información, está libre de acoso? —habló, justo logrando elevar la voz a mitad de la oración para luego descenderla en las últimas tres palabras.

—…Y luego le suman los latigazos, y las cadenas… —ella por su parte siguió ignorando con reticencia lo que intentaba, cada dos segundo, el platinado explicar.

—Qué original eres… —soltó Yaten rodando los ojos al sentirse ignorado y, sobretodo, mal interpretado.

Minako alzó una ceja escéptica —Y… y… luego, luego comienzan a mandarme mails con contenido susceptible… —rápidamente ella cerró su laptop desquiciadamente, como si escondiera la prueba irrefutable de algo vergonzoso.

—Eh, sí…, bien. Mientras tú continúas girando en una especie de círculo lamentable y patético de fantasías, yo me retiro. Olvida lo que te dije.

La exasperación había hablado por él. Le sacó de quicio mucho antes de darle tiempo a contar hasta diez. Y casi siempre funcionaba. Sobre todo cuando lo ponía en práctica con _Usako_. Una terrible _picadora de sesos_.

Y recordó inmediatamente, al dar media vuelta sobre sus pasos, lo mucho que ansiaba verla. Y que podría tolerar un poco más a Aino y su particular forma de entender —_mal_— las cosas.

No alcanzó siquiera a cuestionárselo dos veces cuando el grito agudo de la rubia le llamó la atención.

—¡Espera, Kou-san!

La sonrisa ladeada del platinado brotó en automático. Quizá al final sí conseguiría deshacerse del trabajo extra y pasar una semana no tan asfixiante en la oficina.

—¿Uhm? —inquirió con un tono neutro en su voz.

—Se te olvida el registro de ventas mensuales solicitado en el balance del mes entrante. Dijiste que lo tendrías listo para hoy.

_«__…Es el colmo ¡¿Qué es lo que esperan todos de mí?! Necesito… Necesito verla__»__._

Un tic nervioso afloró sobre su ceja izquierda. El estrés por tanto trabajo y presiones del mismo lograron saturar la casi inexistente paciencia del joven.

Y sólo ese desquicio mental sería lo que, posiblemente, explicaría lo que a continuación sucedió.

—¡¿Con quién rayos hay que acostarse para que te hagan el maldito trabajo?!

El timbre en la voz de Yaten fue tan elevado que a nadie, en un área de cinco manzanas, se le pasó por alto la curiosa pregunta. A nadie, ni siquiera a su jefe y los demás peces gordos que casi se patean las mandíbulas al caminar cuando éstas se les cayeron al suelo de la impresión.

—Kou, a mi oficina ¡Inmediatamente!

El aludido giró sobre sus pies apesadumbrado sin antes dejar de notar las cuantiosas manos que se elevaron ante la inquisición ridícula sobre el _intercambio_ de trabajo por sexo. Y menuda sorpresa, Aino-san fue la primera en levantar la mano.

* * *

**D**efinitivamente, quiera o no admitirlo, una mujer siempre tiene metido en la cabeza lo _cliché_. Lo ideal, lo romántico. Las escenas baratas y repetitivas que aparecen en las películas bajo la categoría de _romántica hasta la médula_ no dejan de asombrar —a algunas muy secretamente— a cuanta mujer las vea.

Así que no estaría mal afirmar, ya de ante mano, que la rubia coqueta que aparenta sólo buscar un ligue y nada más, crea muy internamente que en lugar de eso encontrará al amor de su vida. Además de añadir que, últimamente, _eso_ se había transformado en su más reciente anhelo. En su _deseo_ privado.

Usagi Tsukino sonrió gustosa cuando el aperitivo fue colocado finalmente sobre la barra en la cual se mantenía recargada. Inmediatamente atinó a dejar un billete como pago, pero la mano grande y firme del barman se lo impidió.

—¿No leíste el cartel? —preguntó el hombre que aparentaba no sobrepasar los treinta años de edad y con un cabello rojizo medianamente corto _«__… Ideal para jalar con desesperación si mis manos se colocaran sobre ti mientras te violo con la lengua__»__._

Ante su último y pérfido pensamiento, Usagi no logró reprimir una risita que se coló a los cientos de voces que llenaban la discoteca. Con algo de zorrería, la rubia se inclinó nuevamente hasta quedar inclinada sobre la barra y mostrar así parte de su escote —¿Qué cartel?

—El que dice que las rubias bonitas ésta noche no pagan —por lo que se mostró en su rostro, y más aún, por lo que dijo, fue fácil adivinar que el tipo estaba ligando. Si no, le hubiese servido su trago media hora antes. Pero no. Él la hizo esperar hasta que se desocupara unos segundos y lograr soltar alguna zalamería barata.

Usagi se mordió el labio inferior, reclinándose más para así quedar a centímetros de su oreja. El tipo ladeó la cara buscando robarle un beso. Sin embargo ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivarlo —No eres muy original con tus ligues pero…, gracias, una copa de arriba no me viene mal —ella besó su mejilla con diversión, mientras se ponía de pie para encaminarse hacia su mesa, bajó la mirada hacia el distintivo que prendía sobre su pecho indicándole el nombre del ya muy bien conocido barman de siempre. El que siempre la atendía y divertía—Nos vemos, Rubeus.

Escuchó la risa entretenida del barman a sus espaldas junto a un _«__¡Te prometo que practicaré más!… Después de todo, tú siempre vienes aquí por una copa gratis__»._

¡Y era tan cierto!

Frecuentaba _La Copa Rota_ tan a menudo que ya se había hecho cliente V.I.P. Incluso contaba con habitaciones privadas y descuentos importantes en todo lo que quisiera consumir.

Pero ella nunca comprobó la «comodidad» de las habitaciones a pesar de varias veces ser invitada a hacerlo. Y rara vez pagaba la bebida que se llevaba a la boca —más allá de que contara con sus privilegios—. Siempre se encontraba con algún conocido que le invitase a tomar algo.

O para más señas, ella astutamente tenía en vista al barman sexy y atrevido de mirada intensa que se las apañaba para quitarle unos segundos y buscar embaucarla. Y al final, terminaba siendo ella la aprovechada.

Usagi Tsukino no era una santa. Definitivamente no. Pero eso no determinaba que fuese una zorra.

Ella, en realidad, se sentía curiosa.

Curiosa de saber qué tanto podría lograr un buen escote o un rico perfume. Una sutil caricia en el hombro o una mirada de un segundo.

Su mejor amigo, Yaten, siempre le respondía con severidad arguyendo que si el tipo en cuestión caía sólo por eso era un completo idiota. Para lo que Usagi contraatacó con un «De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te dejo pasar lo del perfume. Para ti y tus gustos todo huele a mierda. Lo de la mirada ni lo intentaría contigo porque he de admitir que intimidas demasiado cuando quieres» Ella se había hecho hacia atrás sobre el espaldar de la cama para luego continuar «Pero… ¿Es que tú nunca miras el escote de una mujer? Cielos. Dime que sí o creeré que eres rarito, Yaten»

El voleo de esos ojos verdes aceituna fue la única respuesta que ella obtuvo antes de que él se metiera al cuarto de baño. Usagi sonrió divertida «¡Claro que lo haces! ¡Eres un guarro que se la tira de indiferente!». No le hizo falta ver su rostro para saber que se encontraba levemente encabronado. No por el hecho en sí de insultarlo o clasificarlo como pervertido. Si no por saberse traslúcido ante el conocimiento que ella tenía sobre él.

Dejó de pensar en la opinión muy poco importante de Yaten ¡Qué rayos sabría él si nunca salía a divertirse!

Por ahora, pensó animándose, lo del escote tenía su visto bueno.

_¡Mojito gratis!_

Descontado de la paga de Rubeus. Bueno, y luego dicen que el sexo débil es… ¿Cuál?

Sonrió. Debía ocuparse de comprobar lo del perfume. Y sólo acercándose lo suficiente a alguien como para que la oliese lo conseguiría.

_Eww_. Oliese. Eso sonó tan a… perros, gatos, y cuanto animal en celo se imaginase. Aunque, apuntaló, ¿los humanos no venimos de los monos?

Caminó entre el barullo insoportable, haciendo girar la cabeza con reserva. Miró en una sección de la disco, buscando localizar algún soltero. Se llevó la bebida a la boca, mientras por el rabillo del ojo continuó el escudriño.

Nada.

La noche no pintaba… nada.

Mucho para algunos. Poco para otros. Para ella, nada.

Todos parecían estar ya en pareja. Algunos compartiendo una charla; otros amarrados en el rincón más próximo haciéndose, prácticamente, respiración boca a boca —o sólo eso explicaría el cómo no se morían asfixiados ante la muy poco probable desunión de labios—.

Suspiró sintiéndose jodida. Más que nunca deseaba probar lo que el perfume francés —cortesía del último regalo de Kou— podría provocar. O lo de su inocente mano siendo colocada, accidentalmente, sobre el pecho firme de algún muchacho.

No era exactamente lo que planeó para esa noche; pero tampoco se cruzó con quien le ayudara a probar teorías.

Un tanto cansada por andarse recorriendo de punta a punta el antro —Y por los tacones de quince centímetros que llevaba… ¡Quince centímetros!— se acurrucó en una de las mesas dobles del fondo. Donde la música llegaba lo suficientemente alto como para no romperte los tímpanos pero no tan bajo como para dormirte y que te violaran. O peor, que te robasen el teléfono celular —entiéndase que Usako se cargaba una terrible obsesión con su _BlackBerry—_.

Allí fue que soltó una blasfemia tamaño Rusia, cuando puso de cabeza su copa, descubriendo que no le quedaba bebida por ingerir. Ni una gota. Bueno, sólo una; la cual se evaporó antes de aterrizar sobre la mesa.

¿Volvería a lo del barman «_Te-parto-como-el-hielo-en-época-de-desglaciación__»_ por otra copa?

—…Uhm.

Definitivamente no. No revolvería sus palabras ya dichas quedando como una tonta. Ya se imaginaba la sonrisa ladeada y arrogante del pelirrojo cuando se adelantara a su confirmación de que no pescó nada en toda la noche. Y con él la prueba del perfume no funcionaría. Teniendo en cuenta que minutos antes se le acercó tanto que podría haberle aspirado hasta el olor del shampoo, y en cambio él sólo fue consiente del pronunciado escote. Nada más.

—Aggg —su única y muy arrastrada exclamación pasó desapercibida para todo el mundo. Aún podía observar con pereza los cuerpos que se movía en la pista de baile; a quienes se atrevían más y se contorneaban sobre algunos de los caños colocados exclusivamente para seducir. A ambos lados de su mesa, varias parejas continuaban enfrascadas en una especie de guerra extrema entre brazos, piernas y lenguas que se pegaban de una manera escandalosa.

—… Increíble. Tengo tan mala leche que se me pegó el karma de Yaten: Compórtate como una pendeja arrogante y tarde o temprano te quedarás sin ligue —Usako llegó a la conclusión que si seguía comportándose como su mejor amigo siempre le aconsejaba que hiciera, terminaría amargada, vieja y encima viviendo con él. Que de seguro, acabaría de la misma manera: viejo, amargado y viviendo con ella—. Como sea…

Sintió un cosquilleo en el culo, clara señal de que mejor se levantase antes que alguien notara su solitaria presencia y se acercase sólo por pena. O porque su noche terminó tan insípida como la suya.

Rápidamente colocó la copa vacía sobre la mesa para echar una ojeada igual de rápida hacia la puerta de salida. Tuvo la sensación de que definitivamente la noche fue un desperdicio de tiempo y ganas. Pero que a la vez todo eso se debía a que algo importante pasó por alto. Y no razonaba qué.

Quizá era febrero 14 y ella estúpidamente lo olvidó. San Valentín y todas esas mierdas que en otra época de su vida la hubiesen emocionado, ahora le parecían tan molestos como depilarse con cera caliente en áreas sensibles o como escuchar la risita burlesca de la vida cantándole al oído: «Usako no tiene novio. Usako no tiene novio».

¿Podría ser posible?... No. Recordó el 19 de mayo encerrado en un círculo rojo sobre el calendario de la cocina. Al igual que los gritos de Yaten por la mañana mencionándole que festejarían —si todo salía bien. Y sabiendo que se trataba de él, era obvio— su pronto ascenso.

Entonces no se trataba de esa fecha especial.

¿Pero por qué tanta pareja acaramelada? No quería pensar en que definitivamente se encontraba —y por error— en una de esas noches en que el pub organizaba las típicas _Noches de Romance: Ven con tu pareja y paga la mitad._ Sí, definitivamente lo romántico se perdía en un túnel del ciberespacio con ese pésimo anuncio. Además de subrayar lo tacaño que eran los novios al llevar a su pareja especialmente en esas noches en que su bolcillo no eran amenazados. O salvo la mitad.

Usagi exhaló un fuerte suspiro. No. Tampoco creyó ver algún volante o anuncio sobre una noche especial como aquella por lo cual…

Sí, definitivamente se trataba de la peor conclusión: Todo el mundo estaba emparejado... menos ella.

Era como si no hubiese hombre o mujer en la jodida ciudad que no se hubiera encontrado ya a su mitad perdida. Mientras que la suya parecía necesitar un mapa para encontrarla.

O quizá fuese ella la desorientada.

Quién sabe. Tampoco es que le importara… _por supuesto_.

En fin. Disgustada, buscó ponerse de pie cuando su mirada se clavó nuevamente en la salida. Pero sólo para ser cogida por sorpresa cuando entre sus ojos azules y su posible escape, se encontró con una sonrisa tan seductora que la obligó a aplastar el trasero sobre el asiento con aplomo.

Y no sólo eso, sino que se mordió el labio por dentro para evitar estallar en risas cuando se percató que el tipo se acercaba hacia ella pisando tan firme y fascinante que las piernas se le hicieron de manteca.

_«__ ¡Jodida suerte la mía! Ya dicen, Dios aprieta pero no ahorca__»__._

Una forma ciertamente muy suya de ver las cosas. Pero que al final de cuentas eran así.

Aunque se sintió por un segundo intimidada, decidió no perder de vista ese par de labios que se curvaron en una línea impávida y que parecía ser una creación divina. Encima, esa creación divina se mostraba exclusivamente para ella.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó el joven una vez frente a ella, señalando el asiento a su lado. Usako ladeó una sonrisa pequeña y se encogió de hombros, determinada a no abrir la boca y arruinarlo desde el comienzo.

Aún creía cargar con el mal karma de Yaten. Y por las dudas…

Él se sentó próximo a la rubia, rozando apenas su cadera con la suya. Usako se movió alejándose unos centímetros. No porque le incomodara, sino para observarlo mejor.

Y estaba como quería.

Cabello largo y negro, atado en una coleta baja. Algunos mechones libres caían sobre su frente y aun así se podían distinguir un par de ojos azules oscuros, para nada opacos y llenos de un brillo pícaro y sugerente.

Su cuerpo sólo le añadió perfección a ese rostro potencialmente cautivador. Usagi se sintió realmente pequeña a su lado. Su menudo cuerpo se vio rodeado por el torso amplio de él, que sin ser demasiado exorbitante, logró imponerse sobre ella. Y aunque no estaba exactamente pegada a él para sentirlo, podría jurar que su pecho, espalda y brazos poseían la dureza suficiente como para querer remplazar su vieja lavadora de ropa por él. No tardó mucho en imaginarse fregando sus bragas de encaje negro por sobre sus pectorales.

—Así que… —la voz maravillosamente hermosa de él (cualidad que debía agregar a la lista), tronchó justo la fantasía de Usagi; atrayendo su atención—, ¿rompo el hielo preguntando tu nombre o prefieres que comience con el clásico _«__¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?__»_ ? Debo confesarte que prefiero cualquiera de las dos anteriores al del _«__ ¿No te he visto en algún lugar antes?__»_ Demasiado trillado… —y su risa contagiosa causó en Usagi un efecto similar.

Intentó contener la carcajada en su garganta, lográndolo con creces. A leguas se podía advertir lo ocurrente que su prospecto de conquista podía llegar a ser. Sumándose un atributo más a la lista de: _aptitudes de un adonis._

Su voz interna suspiró. No sabía si sentirse jodidamente afortunada o definitivamente en problemas. Para ella existían ciertas cosas a las cuales no sabía muy bien cómo manejar. Una de ellas eran los hombres seguros de sí mismos. Aunque si quería cerrarle la boca a Yaten sobre «Si el tipo cae sólo por eso, es un completo idiota», qué mejor que mostrarle que hasta un sujeto como el Dios griego que tenía a su costado podría sucumbir a alguna de las premisas de su experimento.

En cualquiera de los casos debía aventurarse a continuar. Quizá el resultado fuese mejor de lo que esperaba. Y todo dependía de ella.

Aquella perspectiva la convenció un poco para animarse a entablar una conversación y ver cómo él respondía y hacia dónde la dirigía. Apartó los ojos un momento de los de él y se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos que descansaba sobre la mesa, para concentrarse nuevamente en la mirada del sujeto —Primero que nada; si te interesa saber algo de mí, como por ejemplo mi nombre, pregunta. Yo veré si te respondo —una sonrisa desafiante pero a la vez divertida surcó los labios rosados de Usako—. Segundo. La verdad es que por más trilladas que sean tus otras dos preguntas sí quiero contestarlas —a través de los ojos azules que la miraban encantados se pudo reflejar, y a la vez sintió que él hacía lo mismo en ella—. No sé dónde he estado toda tu vida. Pero supongo que ocultándome de ti —pasó uno de los dedos de la mano en la que se apoyaba sobre su labio y mentón, como si se estuviese pensando la otra respuesta. El muchacho sólo asintió ameno—. Podría asegurar que jamás nos hemos visto antes. Porque si hubiese sido así, recordaría con diversión al tontito que me hizo preguntas trilladas…

La risa de sorpresa de él acalló los sonidos estruendosos de la música que vibraba desde los altos parlantes rebotando en las paredes. La sensación de estar metida en un termo se difuminó junto a las conversaciones enrevesadas a su alrededor.

¡Mierda!

De pronto, para Usagi, no existió sonido alguno más que esa risa floja y moderada.

Y sintió placer. Su labio inferior fue víctima nuevamente del tic doloroso de mordérselo cada que algo le perturbaba; buscando tranquilizarse. Más no lo consiguió.

—Que te ocultabas de mí, dices. Ajá… Te felicito, eres una mujer intuitiva. No soy un tipo con el cual estés una noche y luego quieras olvidar. Comprendo que antes de arriesgarte hayas elegido la vía fácil de no conocerme. Aunque… —se acercó un poco más a ella—, si me permites añadir, no sabes lo que te has perdido.

Inmediatamente, Usako pensó que le gustaría que él le recapitulara toda y cada una de esas cosas que se perdió. Que se las enseñara y explicara ¡Ella estaría encantada por aprender!

Sin embargo también pensó, luego de reponerse a su delirio, que ese comentario había sido bastante arrogante. Y para altaneros ya tenía a Yaten. Con _ese_ bastaba.

Quiso abrir la boca para protestar cuando él se le adelantó —Y bueno, verdaderamente creo que tú jamás me has visto. Razón por la cual nunca terminamos encamándonos… ¿Te das cuenta de la química que hay aquí? Llevamos apenas unas palabras y… ¡Uff!—Bromeó señalando a ambos con el dedo para luego hacer una expresión rara con la cara—. Pero bomboncito, lo que no sabes es que yo sí te he visto antes —y una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro.

Usako sonrió descreída —¿Dónde?

Él se echó hacia atrás, mirándola de lado, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento —Ahhh…, ¿me dirás tu nombre?

Usagi infló los cachetes con molestia ¿Acaso estaban intercambiando información? ¿Qué pasó con el flirteo?

Alzó la nariz en un claro gesto de desconformidad y se cruzó de brazos teniendo nuevamente la sensación de que el karma existía.

—Martha —mintió descaradamente. Dando el nombre de la cacera de su edificio. No estaba segura de que el tipejo ese estuviera diciendo la verdad o por el contrario, para hacerla sentir incómoda, sólo le tomaba el pelo.

Aun así le brindó una mueca distendida con los labios luego de responder. Usagi adivinó que él se encontraba dubitativo al alzar una fina y sexy ceja ante ello.

Pero ese pequeño acierto se difuminó cuando él se recargó nuevamente hacia delante, haciéndola sentir diminuta en cuestión de segundos —¿Alguien de repente se ve en la necesidad de mentir sólo para no sentirse pillada? —el aliento cálido del moreno impactó contra la frente de Usagi, y fue allí que ella se dio cuenta de lo cerca que lo tenía.

Y de lo igualmente cerca que estuvo de pegar un brinco y, literalmente, _«__comerle la boca__»__._

Mentalmente se cacheteó interrumpiendo sus deseos mundanos y erróneos. Y una risa apagada por parte de él le ayudó a despertar.

—¿Cómo podrías tú… —habló ella sin moverse un centímetro, pero fue interrumpida.

—Podría decir que sé algunas cuantas cositas sobre ti, Usagi _coneja_.

Mierda y… _¡Mierda!_

Mierda por concluir ahora que él sí sabía algo de ella: su nombre.

_¡Mierda!_ por descubrir que éste, pronunciado por esos labios y con esa gutural voz, se escuchó terriblemente orgásmica.

El rostro pálido de la rubia se violentó tiñéndose de un rojo para nada suave. Se sintió sorprendida cuando él confirmó que efectivamente de algún lado la conocía. Lo cual al principio no le pareció fuera de lo común. Quizá la vio por alguna de las tantas redes sociales en las que tanto le gustaba meterse. Pero… Fue el apelativo que él le adicionó luego del nombre lo que le hizo picar la curiosidad.

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie le llamaba «coneja» más que…

—Espera un minuto… —Usako levantó la cabeza con tanta fuerza que el morocho pensó que sus frentes se golpearían. Sin embargo sólo fue sobrecogido por un entrecejo rubio y un mohín deliciosamente provocador—. Tú… —y le señaló con el dedo—, te me haces… familiar.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó, sacando la puntita de la lengua para morderla con picardía; y en un movimiento certero, estiró su mano derecha para darle a ella un golpecito suave en la nariz.

Aquel gesto dulce transportó inmediatamente a Usagi hacia terrenos perdidos en su memoria. Cuando apenas era una cría de nueve años y de coletas rubias. Llorona, irritable y coqueta. Cuando se la pasaba vacacionando en la casa de su padre que bordeaba una parcela de las playas de Fukuoka. Allí donde conoció a Yaten Kou —su primer y mejor amigo— y a…

Con parsimonia, ella elevó su mano hasta colocarla sobre su nariz sobándola con una exagerada mueca de dolor. Se mantuvo en esa posición unos segundos mientras, un tanto mosqueada, observó al muchacho con detenimiento. Sus gestos, sus ojos, su pelo revuelto, su simpatía. Ese aire relajado y… ¡Demonios! Su coleta ¿Cómo no lo notó —y relacionó— antes?

Finalmente una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

¡Tonta, tonta Usagi!

Los dedos delgados y ágiles de ella se movieron por voluntad propia hasta posarse en la quijada fina de él. Le acarició con ternura al pestañear varias veces para corroborar que no estuviese alucinando. Se sintió feliz al saber que no era así.

El chico le imitó la acción cuando avizoró que ella por fin le reconoció. Su dedo pulgar se limitó a acariciar la mejilla sonrosada y tersa.

—No deberías haber jugado conmigo así… —habló la chica con un dejo de molestia teatral— Seiya.

Él se apañó para rodear con su mano desocupada la cintura de la rubia y el estremecimiento por parte de ambos cuerpos fue notorio. Aunque Seiya jamás dejó de ser perturbador con esa sonrisa —Estoy seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo conmigo, Odango. Sin pi-e-dad —añadió lo último detenidamente.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo ella rodando los ojos—. Aunque te hubiese matado al segundo si no lograbas reconocerme.

—Sigues siendo tan berrinchuda como siempre —le acusó divertido, moviendo su mano derecha desde la pomposa mejilla sonrojada hasta la nuca de ella. No quería seguir hablando. Su intención era abandonarse a lo primero que quiso hacer desde que la vio al entrar al club. Besarla. Tocarla. Añorarla.

Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, sin dejar espacio para nada; difuminando los últimos atisbos de cordura en Seiya.

Se besaron, dolorosamente.

Sus labios chocaron y sus manos viajaron hacia el cuerpo opuesto. Nada los separó. Ni siquiera la vibración del teléfono celular que Usako llevaba en el bolsillo trasero.

Quién sea que jodiera en ese momento, que se aguantara hasta nuevo aviso.

Ella quería hacerle algunas preguntas a Seiya sobre su teoría del escote, perfume, caricia y mirada seductora mientras las ensayaban.

_Por supuesto._

**_·__»_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer aplicado/** Sailor Moon© Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**IN MY POCKET!**

* * *

**2.**

* * *

**E**ra realmente una pena cómo se perdía la gracia femenina en ese cuerpo encorvado, el cual avanzaba en pasos lentos y tortuosos a lo largo de la entrada amplia y arenosa.

Cualquiera que la viera a lo lejos pensaría que se tratase de Cuasimodo enfundado en un largo y ceñido vestido amarillo.

Sus pies pequeños se movían uno a la vez, arrastrando el peso muerto e insoportable de la derrota, dejando seguramente la suela de sus zapatos destruido.

La vida podía ser tan injusta a veces.

Luna suspiró agotada. Sí, en la cantidad justa de veces podía considerarse normal y aceptable el fracaso. Pero siempre, siempre, siempre la misma historia comenzaba a volverse indefendible.

La humanidad simplemente no tenía perdón.

Siguió moviéndose, más por reflejo que por gana. Fácilmente se dejaría caer sobre la arena y morir. Pero el drama definitivamente no era su fuerte. Y el estómago le gruñía en desacuerdo a su estado de ánimo suicida. Al menos que su última voluntad fuese morir de una intoxicación gastrointestinal, cualquier otra razón sería impensable.

Pero no tan patética, eso sí.

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon cuando la claridad cegadora que emanaba la entrada principal hacia Reino Dorado le dio la bienvenida. Estaba más que claro el hecho de que cada vez se le hacía más difícil el regresar. En cada _operación_ que se lanzaba siempre guardaba la esperanza de que fuese la última. Y su sueño, finalmente, se hiciera realidad.

Por un microsegundo su mirada se iluminó ante la idea. Oh, lo que provoca la gloriosa e inevitable inocencia.

Todo aquel ser mágico que la conociera al menos una décima, sabría que Luna no ansiaba más que una sola cosa: volverse humana.

Y aunque todos ellos llegaban a la misma e irrevocable conclusión: que ni en la puta vida cambiarían la inmortalidad por una existencia limitada; nadie se atrevía a contradecirla por la misma razón de que si lo hacían, sería llevar una próspera y larga vida pero con el rostro deforme.

Pues para nadie tampoco era un secreto el hecho de la fuerza espantosa que se cargaba cuando alguien, generalmente un idiota ingenuo, ponía el dedo en la llaga dándole a entender la muy poca probabilidad de que eso sucediera.

En caso de dudas sólo era necesario preguntarle cómo les fue a Artemis y a su último y muy poco afortunado comentario. Necesitó una semana en rehabilitación mágica para recolocar su nariz donde naturalmente debía estar.

Y hablando del diablo…

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué rayos haces regresando tan pronto? Eh, Luna, te ves como el infierno. Ah, no me digas nada. Tu último _amo_ fue un cabrón insufrible que no se decidía entre desear una polla más grande o una pobre mujer que estuviera dispuesta a intimar con él.

Para Luna no era novedoso, ni gracioso el característico sarcasmo de Artemis. Luego de intercambiar una serie de comentarios de ese tipo durante… ¿qué? ¿Un siglo? La originalidad se había perdido en el túnel espacio-tiempo y ya nadie reía. Bueno, sólo él. Quien parecía no recordar la broma de la polla una vez más.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, sí, me agarraste. Creo que la próxima vez escogeré a una mujer. Me he hartado de los tipos con baja autoestima y que desperdician dos de sus tres deseos en aumentar su ego.

Con el ceño fruncido, dejó de mirar al genio de blanco para continuar su camino a casa. Realmente no es que alguien la esperara cuando abriera la puerta, pero el motivo tácito de escabullirse y no sacarle los dientes de un golpe a Artemis fue lo suficientemente motivador como para no quedarse parada escuchando lo mismo.

Su compañero siguió sus pasos, pero manteniéndose a una distancia conveniente. Ah no, si a ellos no los llaman genios sólo por conceder deseos a los humanos.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso —le dijo él, cuando creyó que el malhumor de Luna había disminuido unos niveles—. Sabes que no cambiarán.

Luna se vio en la necesidad de morderse la lengua y no gritarle con una risa irónica que por supuesto que lo sabía. Ella era la genio que más veces sucumbió ante un humano en busca de su libertad. Todo para encontrarse prisionera de seres egoístas y ambiciosos.

Si tan solo compartieran uno de sus deseos con ella…

Si dejaran de lado por un momento a ellos mismos creyéndose el centro del universo y le regalaran la posibilidad de ser y vivir como ellos…

Los puños de sus manos se apretaron dolorosamente, clavando sus uñas sobre la carne sensible. Oh, el susceptible malhumor regresaba.

—Ugh, confía en mí. Lo sé. No debes preocuparte —respondió a secas. Normalmente le hubiese devuelto la respuesta adjuntando un «hijo de puta» al final, pero estaba demasiado cansada psicológicamente como para pelear.

Sin embargo Artemis no pareció captar el esfuerzo de la chica de cabellos sombríos por no reñir y decidió añadir:

—No es preocuparse por ti, en realidad. Más bien por el desequilibrio que estás generando en el mundo humano. Se ha duplicado el número de hombres con un aumento «natural» en sus atributos masculinos —hizo gesto de comillas con sus dedos— y ninguno sabe usarlo correctamente. Por lo cual —una pausa le siguió cuando movió una de sus manos en un ademán de haber llegado a una conclusión obvia—… el número de mujeres insatisfecha sexualmente ha aumentado el triple.

Las finas cejas de Luna se arrugaron ante el curioso dato —¿Cómo-?

—Simple —él le interrumpió—. Parece ser que cada mujer decidió probar una vez más con cada sujeto por las dudas. Y en la tercera la polla simplemente no… —negó con la cabeza.

Bien, ahora Luna sabía una cosa más: o Artemis tenía un gusto particular en mencionar el aparato masculino como si dijese casa, mamá o pepino —bueno, mal ejemplo—. O estaba bastante interesado en sus fracasos como para tomar notas de ellos y estampárselos en la cara.

Sin querer saber realmente la respuesta, Luna pausó sus pasos para cuando llegó ante la puerta a medio pintar de su hogar. Desanimarse no era la solución, más cuando todo lo que quería, lo _único_ que deseaba, podría estar en manos de un alma caritativa esperando por ella en algún lugar.

Quería dejar de sentirse triste o avergonzada cada día al hablarle a sus amigos e iguales sobre su único anhelo personal. Ellos jamás entenderían.

Quizá ninguno de ellos fue espectador de una de las demostraciones más perfectas que sus ojos podrían ver. Más aún nunca experimentar.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello sus mejillas comenzaban a arder escandalosamente y sus labios automáticamente se contraían en una línea recta.

Oh, ¿cómo se sentiría tocar sus labios con los de otro humano?

¿Serían cálidos? ¿Húmedos? ¿Los de ella se sentirían igual a pesar de carecer de vida? ¿Se hallaría sintiendo insectos en el estómago? Oh, no ¿cómo era la expresión de los humanos? ¿Mariposas?

¿Un beso le haría sentir así de bien que hasta el aire le faltaría?

Todo eso se preguntaba constantemente. Una y otra y otra vez. Posiblemente una de las razones podría ser la curiosidad que crecía gradualmente en ella. Nadie podría culparla. No después de pasar tanto tiempo entre ellos, sólo observándolos.

Pero extrañamente esa fascinación aumentaba cada vez que, un poquito más, la soledad la golpeaba.

Encontrar algo divertido en una vida extensa pero sin ser recordado, añorado y amado por alguien simplemente se le hacía una broma de mal gusto.

—Tú sabes, la próxima vez te patearé el culo. Escogeré un amo compasivo y cuando me regale uno de sus deseos, Artemis, me verás desde aquí viviendo una vida real.

El de antemano ganador del doloroso premio sólo le sonrió como respuesta.

Explayar que no le creía ni una mierda, y que pensaba que sólo perdería el tiempo otra vez, sólo adelantaría la agonía y su trasero le agradecería que cerrara la boca.

Además… aunque apreciase mucho a Luna y quisiera que realmente cumpliera su sueño, la única realidad que ellos, los seres mágicos, conocían era una muy cruda.

Para dejar de ser genios y obtener la libertad, sólo debes encontrar un buen amo que te regale uno de sus deseos desinteresadamente. Que resigne una de sus posibles soluciones en la vida. Que tire el medio para ser —según sus estadísticas— más rico, más hermoso, más famoso.

—… Superficiales.

Artemis se volvió sobre sus pies, deseándole suerte a una Luna que la necesitaría. Y mucho.

Pero allá ella si seguía de terca con su postura.

Mil años de vida le tendrían que haber enseñado algo, maldición. No existe tal cosa como un humano desinteresado y lo suficientemente bondadoso como para obsequiarle a Luna su albedrío_._

* * *

**—V**en aquí.

Flexionando las rodillas, Usagi se inclinó hacia delante del refrigerador al estirar uno de sus brazos en busca del frasco de vidrio con dulce de damasco, el cual estaba escondido detrás del jarro de pepinillos en vinagre.

Luego de encontrarlo, se irguió rápidamente y con el pie derecho cerró la puerta tras un empujoncito suave. Sus caderas semidesnudas se balancearon con rapidez hacia la alacena en busca de una bandeja amplia. Con su mano desocupada tomó dos bollos de pan casero, le sumó dos tazas humeantes de porcelana blanca —una llena de café negro casi puro y la otra de té verde— y el tarro de dulce.

_Voila._

Un desayuno nutritivo para dos en un instante.

Sosteniendo la bandeja entre sus manos, no encontró el modo de estirar hacia abajo la camisa holgada de Seiya que apenas y le cubría el culo. Tampoco es que le importara justamente ahora, menos después de que horas atrás él le viese hasta los lunares que ni ella misma llevaba en cuenta.

Pero no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto avergonzada cuando entró a su habitación y encontró a un Seiya relajado con el torso descubierto sobre su cama. La sonrisa divertida y socarrona que le envió al verla llegar fue suficiente como para remover algo dentro de ella. Pudiendo jurar que aquello muy poco tendría de inocente.

Las comisuras de los labios rosados de Usagi se levantaron para cuando se sentó sobre la cama y colocó el desayuno improvisado sobre su regazo. Seiya permaneció en su posición, con la espalda descubierta sobre el dorso de la cama mientras su mitad inferior, e igual despojada de ropa, sólo se vio envuelta entre las sábanas violetas y con diminutos bosquejos de ositos.

Oh, realmente. Aun en esas condiciones la masculinidad de Seiya fue imposible de opacar.

—Es temprano aún. Pensé que dormirías un rato más.

Usagi podía sentirse segura con respecto ambas afirmaciones. El sol mañanero apenas buscaba colarse por el ventanal y la baja temperatura le erizaba los bellos de los brazos. Además creía conocer muy bien a su viejo amigo.

—Me gusta madrugar —la respuesta corta de Seiya rechazó fácilmente la idea que ella tenía de él.

—Tsk, ¿desde cuándo?

Podía ser que no se veían desde que tenían diez años, pero claramente ella conseguía recordar que Seiya no era un chico de la mañana. Verlo de malhumor podría considerarse una rareza; siempre y cuando no decidieras despertarlo antes de las nueve am. La vida decente, para él, comenzaba mucho después de ello.

—Desde que perdí mi tercer trabajo.

Seiya resopló pero sin perder la sonrisa. Ella no percibió ni por un segundo arrepentimiento en él, al contrario, parecía divertido de sólo recordar.

Un bufido fue lo que Usagi dejó escapar.

—Oh, no quiero imaginarme qué era lo que te ocasionaba tanto cansancio durante la noche como para que la cara se te pegara a la almohada.

Aunque lo dijese de ese modo, todo indicaba que muy por el contrario sí estaba interesada en saber qué, o _quién_ en su defecto, lograba mantenerlo exhausto.

La risa de Seiya tropezó con las últimas sílabas de la rubia y para cuando ella quiso mostrarse molesta, él jovial agregó: —Ese tono que usas me encanta, Odango. Eres el doble de linda cuando te pones celosa.

Por supuesto, ella podría callarlo rápidamente, diciéndole que su ego también le parecía el doble, pero de insoportable. Y para evitar que su cabeza siguiera creciendo mejor dejase de inventar tonterías, cuando algo llamó su atención.

—¿Qué tienes en la mano? —preguntó ella, fingiendo no saberlo.

—Oh, ¿esto? —fue lo que Seiya respondió de igual manera, como si el teléfono celular -fucsia y con un cover de conejos- de la rubia hubiese caído mágicamente en su mano—. Comenzó a vibrar con insistencia hace un momento. No me dejaba dormir así que lo apagué —un hombre simple, una simple respuesta.

Se miraron fijo por un segundo. Usagi podría haber jurado que lo dejó dentro del cajón de su mesa de luz cuando llegaron y antes de meterse al baño un momento.

—¿No se te ocurrió pasarme la llamada? Digo, tanta insistencia sería por algo, ¿no?

Usagi fue consciente de la mirada divertida de Seiya y de cómo éste sólo se encogió de hombros lanzándole el teléfono.

—Confía en mí, no era nada. Luego le devuelves la llamada —Seiya le susurró y a Usagi sinceramente le dejó de importar en ese mismo momento. Después revisaría. Para algo existe el historial.

—¡Oh, muero de hambre, Odango! Pásame mi taza.

Ella cambió de postura y se acurrucó más cerca de él, colocando la bandeja sobre la cama. Le fue imposible ocultar una media sonrisa cuando ésta apareció para hacer frente a lo que estaba viviendo. Nunca imaginó, o por lo menos no hace un día, que se encontraría compartiendo el desayuno con quien fue su primer amor.

Le pasó la taza con café espresso y ella tomó la propia guiándola hacia sus labios. Rogaba que el té verde que se preparó le aliviase un poco la sensación molesta que le daba vuelta en el estómago. Podría jurar que no comió nada que le cayese mal; al igual de estar segura que la noche anterior sólo bebió una copa en el pub antes de traerse al departamento a Seiya entre besos y mordidas. No habían querido perder el tiempo. Y es que luego de más de diez años de no verse, convinieron sólo entre miradas que se pondrían al día comenzando desde la cama.

Habían hecho el amor tres veces. La primera con torpeza y un tanto apresurados; con algo de vergüenza —más por parte de ella— y de pronto riéndose a carcajadas —cuando él no lograba sacarle el brasier a Usagi—.

Luego sólo gritos. De pronto silencio. Allí fue cuando Seiya la había besado diferente. Cuando le dijo lo mucho que la había añorado en la distancia.

Fueron diez malditos años de no saber nada el uno del otro. Sólo en ocasiones y por correspondencia se mantenían en contacto. Ella le contaba las últimas noticias, cómo le estaba yendo a diario y lo difícil que era lidiar con Yaten. Que desearía que estuviese junto a ellos. La falta que le hacía cuando comprendía lo sola que estaba. Cuando esa soledad le golpeaba.

Y luego él, en su respuesta particular e inconfundible, le respondía siempre con un _«Desde mi pequeño rincón, acostado al lado de mi motocicleta, siempre te estoy observando, Odango ¿Cómo puedes sentirte sola? ¿Acaso no me sientes?... ¿Entonces con quién estoy soñando yo? No existe noche en la que no te reviva una y otra y otra vez. No sé lo que tú llegues a pensar, pero el saber que pronto te veré me… _estimula_»_ Y ella sonreía como boba. Y cuando pasaba al siguiente párrafo y él dibujaba una pequeña carita con un guiño en mención a la última palabra, Usako se ruborizaba de sólo imaginarse en lo que Seiya estuvo pensando.

Peor. Lo que podría haber estado haciendo.

Pero quitando lo morboso, sus cartas siempre habían sido un escape.

Una promesa.

Nunca llegaban inmediatamente. La espera más larga fue cuando dejó de contar los días y el cartero dejó su correspondencia con una sonrisa y un _«Usagichan, esta vez carta desde Estambul »._

Que la vida de Seiya Kou parecía ser la de una estrella de rock en plena gira promocional.

Desde niño que vivía viajando. Primero debido a los recurrentes desplazamientos de sus padres, luego él siguió su propio camino junto a una improvisada banda de rock que formó junto a unos amigos. O eso fue lo que él le contó en uno de sus mensajes.

No hacía mucho hincapié en qué tal les iba. Pero Seiya llegó a comentar en que ya contaba con club de fans y aseguraba que entre su voz melodiosa y su figura de infarto las fans no se ponían de acuerdo en cuál era su mejor atributo. _«¿Qué piensas tú, Odango? Oh vale, que no tienes ni idea. Recuérdame preguntarte cuando nos reunamos. Tú eres mi mayor fan, ¿o no?»_

Y ella era feliz con eso. Aunque en la misma medida se ponía celosa.

Pero luego de ésta noche. Sobre todo luego de hacer el amor por segunda vez, sintió la calma que había necesitado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Seiya había enganchado un brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura atrayéndola hacia él. En ese momento, cuando parecía que ella estaba cayendo inevitablemente y adormecerse, Seiya besó su frente, luego la comisura de sus labios. Sintió su respiración cerca de su oído y el susurro de algo que ocupó su mente un buen rato antes de que finalmente se dejase dormir.

Cuando despertó, las últimas tres palabras que escuchó siguieron rodeando sus pensamientos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su mente era una maldita bromista sádica y sólo quería romper sus nervios?

Porque… Oh, no podría ser cierto, ¿o sí?

—¿Y qué dices de lo de anoche?

Seiya rompió sus pensamientos. Usagi se había quedado cavilando por sólo unos minutos. Su té tibio le indicó aquello pero ella se sentía desorientada.

—Uhm —murmuró para cuando tomó un bollo de pan y mordisqueó la cáscara—. Estuviste bien. Es decir, te doy nueve de diez.

Su ceja se elevó sorprendida —Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto —y para cuando Usagi se quiso dar cuenta, la mano de Seiya se encontró sobre su muslo desnudo, acariciándola de una manera tan sensual que de pronto le hizo retractarse.

—Bien. Nueve, punto, cinco ¿Es suficientemente bueno para Seiya Kou? —rectificó para luego retirar la mano grande de su muslo.

—Bastante bien diría. Estoy a sólo cinco décimos de llevarte al placer carnal perfecto.

_Oh._ Que ella, así como sus fans, no conocía su mayor atributo, pero sí su mayor defecto que era ese ego desproporcional con su cabecita linda y de tamaño aparentemente normal.

—Calla y termina tu café.

—Ya lo he hecho. Estoy esperando a que tú termines. Cámbiate y vamos por los anillos.

Fue lo que dijo Seiya levantándose luego de desperezarse por última vez. La cama se movió para cuando él se puso de pie y Usako llevó la taza a sus labios. Su ceño se frunció para cuando comenzó a beber preguntándose a qué anillos se refería.

Tragó.

—Si vamos a casarnos debemos hacerlo bien, Odango. La fiesta no debe ser necesariamente grande, si quieres nos casamos a escondidas y gastamos los ahorros mejor en la luna de miel… ¡Oh, ya quisiera ver la cara de Yaten!

La risa a viva voz de Seiya llegó a opacar el ahogamiento que Usagi sufrió en un microsegundo.

El té ya había hecho su camino por el esófago seguramente para cuando Seiya soltó lo de casarse y la sensación de devolver el desayuno no facilitó para nada la deglución.

¿Qué carajos…?

—Oye, Seiya, ¿qué dijiste?

Él la miró por un segundo mientras se deslizaba entre sus pantalones azul oscuro como si pensara que había sido suficientemente claro.

Usagi se llevó inconscientemente la mitad de bollo de pan restante a la boca pero se dio cuenta rápidamente y lo retiró cuando notó a Seiya abrir la boca.

Atorarse con migas no sería una sensación agradable.

Y aunque sabía lo que iba a repetir, la sorpresa sería la misma.

* * *

**U**na voz demasiado gruesa, y de pronto, el tono muerto fue lo único que se escuchó desde el auricular pegado en la oreja del rubio Haruka Tenoh.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y frunció el ceño confundido sólo un segundo para girar hacia su derecha con una sonrisa uniforme.

Sentado a su lado, sobre la barra del bar, Yaten lo miró con su siempre imperturbable rostro cuando éste le devolvió el teléfono celular y luego guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de gabardina. Esperó pacientemente mientras se llevaba a la boca la tercera copa de lo que sea que estuviese tomando y que no era igual ni sabía igual a las dos anteriores. El sabor amargo de éste último le raspó la garganta y una pequeña mueca buscó reñir con su cara de póker.

No es que Yaten Kou fuese un debilucho, pero luego de tomarse tres tragos diferentes pero similares en sus efectos _knockeadores_ no sería de extrañar que el cuerpo le estuviese reaccionando. Su garganta por momento le pedía un respiro.

Tampoco es como si hubiese sido su culpa beber imprudente. Su compañero de trabajo, colega y amigo —hasta ahí nomás— Haruka Tenoh fue el encargado de comprar sus bebidas.

_«__Por mi mejor amigo quien ascendió y no va a parar hasta patear el culo viejo de Shimizu-san y ocupar su lugar__»_ Había dicho alegre, haciendo chocar su copa contra la suya.

La primera. A la que le siguió otra y una más antes de que se terminara la que recién bajaba hacia su estómago. Por supuesto, cada brindis acompañado por un escandaloso Haruka y sus felicitaciones más sinceras.

Yaten agitó su cabeza hacia todos los rincones del bar, en busca de alguien que lo reconociese. Lo hizo con tanta rapidez y sin siquiera moverse que pareció por un momento un búho o una mala imitación del exorcista.

_«__Festeja un poco más bajo, Tenoh__»_ Fue el único _gracias_ que el peli plateado pudo proporcionar de momento. No quería que rumores raros sobre él tratando de matar al CEO fuesen esparcido antes de siquiera ser capaz de localizar a la Coneja y darle las buenas nue…

Un click pulsó en la única neurona que aún le quedaba despierta, la ajena a las demás y que era tan gruñona como Yaten para divertirse.

Ojo. Quizá y esa era la encargada de darle la personalidad.

Giró hacia el rubio, quien no había dicho nada luego de llamar a Usagi e intentar localizarla. Era una obviedad que no había podido lograrlo ya que, si la Coneja hubiese tomado la llamada, lo más probable es que Haruka estaría en éste momento sonriéndole a Yaten como un idiota arrogante y diciéndole a Usako lo que le gustaría hacerle si estuviese allí con ellos. Todo en un intento de parecer sutil, pero hablando tan fuerte como para cabrear a un Yaten demasiado _desinteresado por su amiga_.

Esperó un momento más y como lo único que hizo Haruka en los próximos diez segundo fue guiñarle un ojo a una sensual morena que levantaba su copa vacía sentada a metros de ellos, decidió resignarse a preguntar.

—… ¿Y? —soltó con rapidez antes de que Haruka se pusiese de pie y se encaminara a llenarle la copa a la mujer.

No estaba seguro de cuál de los dos era más fácil.

Haruka se estiró sobre la barra y se puso a juguetear con el hielo que quedaba dentro de su trago. Era como si estuviera tratando de atrasar lo inevitable y Yaten lo sabía. No por entender los gestos del rubio sino porque conocía bastante bien a su amiga y suponer que no salió a divertirse un sábado por la noche y que por ende estaba durmiendo sola en su casa sería un pensamiento un poco tranquilizador pero muy ingenuo de su parte.

—…

—Maldita sea, Haruka, ¿qué escuchaste? —le preguntó entre dientes, tratando de mantener el control. Tenoh no lo conocían por ser un tipo hormonalmente alterado. Y ésta noche no sería la ocasión de presentárselo.

Ni nunca.

—Deberías decirle de una puta vez lo que sientes, amigo. Luego no puedes reclamar nada —Yaten todavía lo estaba mirando fijo. Aún después de lo que parecía ser un intento de alargar lo que ya sabía.

Suspiró. Se sentía somnoliento, un poco con las defensas bajas. Por eso Haruka le había arrebatado el celular de la mano con tanta facilidad y luego marcó él mismo el número de Usagi.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si él fuese el que llamara? ¿Qué habría escuchado?

Para qué preguntárselo si la respuesta lo tenía un rubio que dudaba que fuese su color natural.

—Gracias por el consejo pero realmente necesito que me digas lo que escuchaste.

Pausa.

—Es que… —otra pausa—. Eso fue lo que escuché —dijo mirando a su amigo a los ojos. Ambos verdes, pero sólo el par aceitunados se mostró vacilante. Simplemente no entendía…

—«Deberías decirle de una puta vez lo que sientes, amigo. Luego no puedes reclamar nada» —Yaten creyó oír repetir lo mismo pero Haruka continuó—. Eso fue lo que un tipo me contestó apenas atendió y antes de cortar.

Haruka pudo ver sorpresa cruzar un segundo por la mirada de Yaten, lo cual sinceramente le intrigó, para luego caer nuevamente en su expresión _'Oh, ¿y qué?'._

Él sabía que quería parecer ajeno y no comentar nada; los dedos inquietos del platinado, tamborileando sobre la barra en un ritmo lento fue su único movimiento luego de lo que él le dijo. Ni siquiera siguió preguntando. Ni siquiera se levantó molesto con intenciones homicidas —lo cual dudaba por su seguridad de saber que el tipo era de sólo una noche y nada más—. Sólo se quedó pensando.

Haruka se masajeó el cuello y murmuró algo ininteligible antes de ponerse de pie e intentar localizar a la morena de ojos bonitos pero pecho mucho más llamativo.

Oh, había desaparecido. Mala suerte… para ella, claro.

Él ya tenía fija a otra solitaria alma. Sonrió, ¿qué clase de hombre no tiene un plan B?

No sabía si la pelirroja en cuestión tenía bonitos ojos o no. Vamos que estaba de espaldas, pero le proporcionaba una vista de su bonito culo. Y, según él, era más que suficiente para…

—Hijo de puta…

Su idea se perdió rápidamente para volverse hacia su olvidado amigo.

—¿Cómo?

Pero éste se mostró aún tildado, y Haruka entendió que el insulto no iba hacia él. Menos mal, no sería muy agradable después de todas las bebidas que le pagó. Palmeó su bolcillo trasero, donde llevaba la billetera. Aún le quedaba algo de efectivo para invitar un trago a la muñeca y quizá el motel. Si es que llegaban. El auto siempre era una buena opción también. Sobre todo si quería probar la nueva…

—Un Martini seco.

Otra vez fue interrumpido. Bajó la mirada hacia Yaten, quien ahora sí era consciente de él. Inclinó las cejas, aunque parecía ligeramente molesto, se las apañó para sonreír -y eso sí fue raro- y volvió a repetir: —Un Martini seco. Hoy pagas tú mi amigo, en honor a mi ascenso. Yo lo haré cuando tú lo consigas.

Haruka se resignó a su suerte. Sacó la billetera y de sus dedos se fueron volando lejos los últimos dos billetes.

Miró por última vez a la pelirroja.

Adiós sexo en el auto.

* * *

**S**us pies pequeños dieron un salto más, brincando desde la rama alta de un árbol y dejándose caer sobre el césped mojado de, lo que parecía ser, un parque con algunos juegos para niños.

El viento cálido de verano ondeó su vestido amarillo y negro al caer y el tintineo de unos cascabeles fue el único sonido que se alzó.

Luna decidió que ésta vez sería en Tokio donde encontraría a su próximo amo. Que era una ciudad grande, una metrópolis donde vivían millones de personas.

¿Cómo una de ellas no sería un alma caritativa?

Sonrió esperanzada, mientras caminaba a lo largo de la plazoleta. Sintió el frio del pasto mojado entre sus dedos. El aire totalmente alejado de esa temperatura acariciando la porción de piel desnuda de sus brazos y piernas que el vestido no llegaba a cubrir. Escuchó el sonido de las copas de los arboles al zarandearse por la briza. El pitido bajo de unos pajarillos danzando alrededor de una pareja que iba tomada de la mano mientras caminaban sin rumbo.

¡Oh! Cómo ansiaba poder vivir allí.

Su mirada se perdió en el movimiento de las aves y como si fuese una marioneta sus piernas comenzaron a moverse en sincronía. Sin poder detenerse, al mismo ritmo de una canción que se escuchaba a la lejanía.

Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, se inclinó para apalancarse sobre sus pies y girar con rapidez. Tocó el suelo con las manos, mientras sus piernas giraron en el aire. Dio una vuelta más hasta que se paró derecha sobre sus piernas y sin dejar de girar arremetió en giros divertidos e improvisados. De un lado hacia el otro, sonriendo, bailando.

Cerró los ojos y sus manos dieron un vuelvo también, sólo se concentró en los sonidos y las sensaciones.

Otra vez, el pasto mojado entre los dedos de sus pies, la briza cálida rodeando su cuerpo, peinando sus cabellos. El movimiento brusco de un árbol, el sonido de una lata colisionando contra un cesto de basura… Los pasos dudosos de alguien… El eco patente y desagradable de alguien vomitando sus problemas…

Un segundo.

Luna clavó los pies sobre el suelo y se quedó mirando a un joven deshaciéndose escandalosamente de su cena cerca de las ramas de unas Magnolias que no volverían a presar en un futuro próximo.

Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo unos pasos hacia atrás en plan de huida. Los humanos no podían hacerle daño, pero sí eventualmente lograban verla. Y considerando la payasada-baile que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida, consideró mejor perderse entre las malezas antes de que el muchacho se le riera en la cara.

Aunque parecía bastante concentrado en la guerra que estaba manteniendo con su estómago. Quizá y ni la vio, ¿cierto?

Uno de sus pies ya había hecho reversa cuando el otro se reveló y quedó estancado en su lugar. Luna observó al joven caer contra el tronco del árbol en el cual aterrizó luego de la transportación.

Él parecía no verla, aunque tenía la mirada sobre ella o en su dirección. También se veía muy perdida y desenfocada; algo frágil y llorosa.

¿Acaso estaría enfermo?

La fina capa de sudor en su frente podría indicarle que tenía fiebre. O la palidez en su rostro que tal vez cargaba con una enfermedad terminal. Ella no lo sabía.

Quizá fue la duda sobre el estado de salud del muchacho. O plena curiosidad. Probablemente algo más, y Luna no sabría explicar, pero ella se movió mecánicamente hacia él. Y él le siguió con la mirada cristalina –y ahora mientras se acercaba, verde oliva pudo notar- hasta que se aseguró junto a él, poniéndose de cuclillas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le susurró suavemente, con timidez, como si debiese temer algo.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos y luego desvió la vista hacia su cabello. Le vio sonreír.

—E-e-ella no es la única, ¿eh?

El chico entre tartamudeos murmuró algo pero Luna no supo que responder. Sino preguntar:

—¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa?

Él le sonrió y Luna sintió sus mejillas arder escandalosamente. Pero qué mierda…

—La coneja… —cerró los ojos. Luego de una pausa los volvió a abrir—. Ella usa dos pompones sobre la cabeza como tú.

Luna automáticamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza y él le volvió a sonreír al seguir el mismo camino que la de ella. Sus dedos fríos se colocaron encima de los igual de congelados de Luna. Y aun así, ella sintió el toque cálido.

Nadie nunca la había tocado.

Ella bajó su mano lentamente, arrastrando la de él consigo, y después ambas cayeron entre sus cuerpos que estaban enfrentados.

Luna bajó la mirada hacia la unión de sus dedos y un cosquilleo forastero sintió picar allí donde su mirada estaba y también dentro de su estómago.

—¿Quién es ella? —decidió preguntar interesada.

El joven por un momento se le quedó mirando muy fijamente, sin hablar, sin pestañar, sin moverse siquiera. Luna casi llegó a la conclusión de que estaba muerto sino fuera porque su pecho se contraía al respirar.

—Ella… es a quien amo. Ella es mi imposible.

Luna lo vio suspirar y al mismo momento sintió una presión en su mano. Aquella que estaba entrelazada a la de él. El joven apretó dolorosamente.

Bueno, si ella pudiese sentir, tenía la idea de que aquel acto la lastimaría.

—Nada es imposible —comenzó ella, algo insegura—. No en ésta vida, no si lo _deseas_.

Oh, y fue allí que todo comenzó.

Él le sonrió y Luna realmente empezó a volverse adicta a esa sonrisa.

—S-sí, yo lo de-dessseo qu- —ella le tapó la boca con un dedo antes que siguiera.

—Shuu, espera —dijo cariñosamente, antes de quitar la mano atrapada entre la de él y tomar en su lugar los cascabeles dorados que colgaban de su cuello. Ella sonrió—. Ahora sí, dime, ¿qué deseas?

El chico rió apenas y levantó sus manos hacia ella. Luna siguió su movimiento y cuando sus dedos largos tomaron sus mejillas rosadas pellizcándolas, no sabía si sentirse feliz o enojada.

—Eres linda, lo eres… S-sí… Tan linda, tan linda —comenzó a divagar, mientras le zarandeaba de las mejillas. Gracias al cielo que era insensible.

Cuando pensó en quitarse de encima las manos del muchacho y buscar a otro prospecto de amo, que no estuviese tan loco o tan borracho, fue que él lo dijo: —Taaan linda… Lo eres, desearía… —_«__…¿siii?...__»_—, desearía…. guardarte en mi bolsillo.

_«__¡Oh… la puta…!__»_

_Pfff._

Lo último que se supo fue que ella desapareció en una nube de humo de procedencia dudosa y un Yaten Kou inconsciente yacía contra un árbol y al lado de unas Magnolias que nunca presarían.

¿Algo más extraño que eso?

Unos cascabeles dorados aparecieron un segundo después dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

**___«_·_»_**


End file.
